emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2025 (9th November 1995)
Plot Kim is still bitter towards Frank because he let the Dingles move back into their house. She points out that it has not done him any good with Rachel as she is still refusing to let him see Joseph. Kathy is trying to cheer Nick up. She tells him that he will soon get another job. He does not share her optimism and becomes angry when Kathy tells him that Caroline is coming over to take Alice back to Scarborough for a few days, realising he has to provide a good home for Alice himself or he risks losing custody. The Dingles celebrate being back in their home with a row. Tina's bedroom roof is leaking as Butch used the slates to throw at the police during the siege. Nellie decides that they should have a party to celebrate their homecoming. Rachel tells Chris about her brief conversation with Frank. She wants to try and help Nick, but Chris tells her to leave it as Frank will not be humiliated twice. Kathy doesn't want Nick to mention Dave's affair to their mum. Betty teases Terry about being stood up by Helen. Kim orders Biff to tidy up the gardens. He protests that he doesn't know anything about gardening, but this cuts no ice with Kim. Caroline arrives at the tearooms. Zak has poached a couple of pheasants for the party. He and Butch seem to be plotting something. Caroline wants to know what has been going on. Nick tells her about Dave's affair with Kim and she is shocked. She agrees not to say anything to Kathy. Dave calls at Wishing Well Cottage. Nellie invites him and Kathy to their party. He hands her a letter from Frank. She thinks that it is a letter of apology, but it turns out to be a tenancy agreement with a demand for rent - £300 a month plus bills. Dave tries to pacify Zak over the tenancy agreement. Zak has no intention of ever paying any rent and he threatens Dave, who is made all the more uncomfortable by Tina's flirting. Vic teases Terry about being on his own. Terry gets his own back by saying that he'll wait a few years until Kelly is available. Caroline visits The Woolpack wanting a chat with Alan. Sam invites the Woolpack regulars to a party to celebrate "stuffing Frank Tate". Eric makes an excuse as do Biff and Seth but Jan is caught out. Caroline has told Alan about the Dave's affair with Kim and is on the verge of telling Frank. Alan tries to calm her down. He realises that any confrontation would result in the Glovers losing their farm. Sam calls to see Rachel and Chris to invite them to the Dingles party. They both have excuses. He shows Rachel the letter from Frank demanding rent. Caroline takes Alice off to Scarborough. The Glovers are not looking forward to the Dingles party. Nick is drunk. He vows to get even with Kim. The party is hardly in full swing at the Dingles but no one else has turned up. Zak and Butch unveil their surprise - a karaoke machine. Kathy tries to stop Nick drinking. Dave, Linda and Biff turn up to take him out but he starts ranting at Dave and it is becoming awkward. Jan, Ned and Roy are enduring the party at the Dingles. Jan gets splashed with lager and then Sam announces that the toilet is blocked. Frank and Kim receive a frosty welcome when they go for a drink in the Woolpack and things become much worse when Nick and his friends arrive. Nick makes snide remarks about gossip that they could all talk about. He also tells Kim that Alice has been taken away from him. Jan and Ned escape from the Dingles party leaving Zak and Nellie alone with the karaoke machine. Nick is on the verge of telling Frank about the affair when Kim digs her stiletto heel in his foot and Dave drags him out of the pub. Kim looks pleased with herself. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo Guest cast None. Notes *First appearance of Caroline Bates since 22nd June 1995. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes